She trick him
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Mona, I'd appreciate if you leave me alone." says Caleb. "Please, let me hang around a bit. I enjoy your company." says Mona. "I don't feel the same so be smart and go home." says Caleb. "Why? Get to know me and you'll see how much fun I can be." says Mona.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **She trick him**

 **Mona Vanderwaal is jealous like hell about the fact that her former buddy Hanna Marin is dating Caleb Rivers, since Mona think that Caleb is very handsome and hot and she's pretty sure that he has a big stiff dick and can last long in bed.**

For a few weeks, Mona has come up with a plan to steal Caleb, at least for one fuck so even if she can never get his love she can get to feel what it is like to be fucked by him.

It is a nice Friday night in June and time for Mona to put her plan into action.

Caleb is in the Marin living room, watching TV while Hanna and her mom are not at home.

"Hi, can I come in...?" says Mona as she open the door and smile.

"Sure...I guess. Hanna's not home, but I can take a message for her." says Caleb.

"Actually I wanted to see you." says Mona.

"Why?" says Caleb.

"Because I think you're awesome. Do you like me?" says Mona in a slightly seductive tone as she take seat next to Caleb.

"No, you've done some pretty damn bad things to Hanna." says Caleb.

"That was young and kid-like Mona. I'm a lot more of an adult tonight." says Mona.

"Exactly what's that supposed to mean?" says Caleb.

"You'll see soon." says Mona with a sexy smile.

"I don't think I like where this is goin'..." says Caleb. "Back in a few. I gotta piss."

Caleb goes to the bathroom.

While she's alone in the room, Mona pour a few drops of sex-drug into Caleb's beer.

"If mom's correct, this stuff is going to make Caleb forget all about his Hanna-Boo for the night and wanna put his dick inside me instead." says Mona.

Mona starts to laugh.

"What's so damn funny?" says Caleb as he return from the bathroom.

"Uh...nothing. I just remembered a joke from many year ago." says Mona.

"Somehow I don't believe you, Mona. There's quite a few reasons why I don't trust you much, especially since Hanna's told me all the evil shit you've done." says Caleb.

"Just relax and drink your beer." says Mona.

"Right. I don't need to be afraid of you 'cause you're a petite woman and I'm a manly man." says Caleb as he take a sip of his beer.

Mona wait for the sex-drug to start working and make Caleb horny.

"True. I'm just a little woman. Never in a hundred years could I take you on in a fight." says Mona, pretending to be sad.

"Yeah." says Caleb.

"So, how do you feel, Caleb? I bet you miss Hanna a lot..." says Mona.

"I'm okay. Still I do of course miss Hanna. I love her." says Caleb.

"Okay. Hanna's cute." says Mona.

"She's more than cute. As far as I see it, she truly is sexy." says Caleb.

"Damn! Why is the drug so slow?" thinks Mona.

"Mona, I'd appreciate if you leave me alone." says Caleb.

"Please, let me hang around a bit. I enjoy your company." says Mona.

"I don't feel the same so be smart and go home." says Caleb.

"Why? Get to know me and you'll see how much fun I can be." says Mona.

"That sounded kinda dirty." says Caleb.

"Oppsss!" says Mona in a childish tone.

"Mona, are you drunk or on drugs?" says Caleb.

"No, I'm clean." says Mona.

"Really?" says Caleb.

"Yes." says Mona.

"Damn..." says Caleb as he suddenly get horny.

"Yay." says Mona in a sexy tone when she sees Caleb's hard dick stretch out his sweatpants.

"Sorry. I don't know why this happen..." says Caleb, taking another sip of beer.

"Relax, let me help you, since Hanna's not here." says Mona.

"I can't...I love Hanna." says Caleb.

"Forget that fact for a bit and let's have a cozy time." says Mona.

Mona pull down Caleb's gray sweatpants, gently grab his dick, lean down and starts to give him a slow blowjob.

"Stop! You're not Hanna." says Caleb.

"No, but I do this 'cause she's not here to do it herself, man." says Mona.

With a smile, Mona slowly suck Caleb's dick.

"This is wrong. You must stop now." says Caleb.

It feels good for Caleb, but he wants Mona to stop since he love Hanna.

Mona gently rub Caleb's balls and a sound can be heard that tell that Caleb's balls are filled with cum.

"Nice, seems like there's a lot of cum in these. Hasn't little Hanna allowed you to cum lately?" says Mona.

"Stop..." moans Caleb.

"You may want me to stop this, but your dick clearly enjoy it." whisper Mona, all erotic and slutty.

Caleb is about to push Mona away, but feel too tired in his arms to do so.

This is because of the drug.

"Yay! The drug works so fucking well. Caleb's mine for the night." thinks a happy Mona.

"Holy shit...sexy!" moans Caleb, getting horny against his will and it is the drug and Mona's blowjob-skills in combo that makes this happen.

"Good. Relax and enjoy." says Mona in a porn-voice.

"Alright, slut." moans Caleb.

"I am a slut, yeah. The best slut in town, even better than Hanna, Alison and Aria." says Mona.

Mona is very horny. Her pussy is wet like an ocean.

"Fuck..." moans Caleb in a deep manly tone, being all horny.

"Your dick is so big and I love that." moans Mona.

"And you sure know how to suck guys off, bitch." moans Caleb.

"Thanks!" moans Mona.

"Where did you learn it?" moans Caleb.

"I've practiced on Noel." says Mona.

"Do you like him?" says Caleb.

"Not anymore. I used to love him, but now I hate him." says Mona.

Mona stop sucking Caleb's dick.

She takes off her black tights and pink panties, takes a seat on Caleb's dick that easy slide up into her pussy and starts to slowly ride him, like in a porn-movie.

"Please...stop...Hanna won't be happy about this..." moans Caleb.

"Are you gonna tell her? I'm not." moans Mona in a very slutty voice.

She sound like a whore.

"I have to tell her that you basically rape me." moans Caleb.

"Listen, if you wanna stop, simply push me away." says Mona.

"Alright, you damn slut. I..I can't...what the crap have you done?" says Caleb, getting angry.

"Not much. I just put some sex-drug in your beer. It makes you horny against your will, but also makes your legs and arms weak. You're under my curse now and I plan to enjoy your dick as much as possible. It is so damn unfair that Hanna get to feel you inside her whenever she wants while I'm stuck with a stupid dildo and online porn." moans Mona.

Mona ride harder.

"You have to slow down or I'll cum soon..." moans Caleb.

"I want you to cum...in me. And I will not get all preggo 'cause I'm prepared, having used pills for nearly 2 years by now." says Mona with an evil slutty smile.

Mona ride faster.

"This is against the law. You rape right now." says Caleb.

"I'm pretty certain that women can't rape men." moans Mona.

"Sure they can, you're doing it now...!" says Caleb.

"Far from it. I just give you what Hanna should have." moans Mona.

"Hanna would never put drugs in my beer." says Caleb.

"Caleb, I had to do that, otherwise you'd never have sex with me." moans Mona.

"Very true, but why was it so important that I have sex with you?" says Caleb.

"Because I have a crush on you, man." moans Mona in a slutty tone.

"What...? I'm dating Hanna."says Caleb.

"I know, but I don't care. All that I want is this that you nad I do now." moans Mona, using the muscles in her pussy-walls to squeeze Caleb's dick, trying to force him to cum.

Caleb does his best to not cum, but soon the sex-drug makes it impossible to hold back.

"Ahhhh! Crap!" moans Caleb as he cum against his won free will and release a huge load of cum into Mona's slutty pussy.

"Yes! Cum in me, Caleb!" moans Mona as she get her best orgasm ever.

"Mona, you made me cum..." says Caleb.

"I know, that's what I wanted, sexy man." says Mona, all sassy and slutty.

"You can go to prison for this." says Caleb.

"So not true. I just gave you a fuck." says Mona.

"You fucked me, even though I didn't want to. That's rape. And for that you can very much be sent to prison, Mona ya damn evil bitch." says Caleb in anger.

Mona lick Caleb's dick clean and then leave.

"Bye bye. Thanks for your big load, big boy. It was sexy." says Mona.

"No, it was not." says Caleb.

52 minutes later, Hanna and her mom get home.

"Caleb...what are you doing?" says Hanna when she sees Caleb with his dick out.

"Sorry, this is not what you might think. Mona was here and she raped me, after putting a drug in my beer. I can't move my arms and legs." says Caleb.

Ashley Marin looks like she's going to puke and then leave the room.

"Let me help you." says Hanna.

"Thanks, baby." says Caleb.

Hanna lick Caleb's dick clean and pull his sweatpants back up.

After 28 minutes, the sex-drug's effect is gone and Caleb can move fully again.

"Do you think we should call the police?" says Caleb.

"Actually now. I don't always trust Rosewood PD and I somehow feel that Mona's suffered a lot in her life and that's kinda punishment enough." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb. "I agree."

"Sweet." says Hanna.

"By the way...thanks for licking my dick claen, but ya do realize that it had been inside Mona?" says Caleb.

"It's okay...sort of. I ignore that fact, pretending that it did not happen." says Hanna.

"Alright. I'll try to throw out the thought from my mind as well." says Caleb.

"Feels better that way." says Hanna.

"Yeah, baby." says Caleb.

The next day in school.

"Hi, guys!" says Mona, sounding sweet and nice, pretending as if last night was nothing.

Caleb and Hanna ignore Mona as if she wans't there.

This makes Mona angry, since it reminds her of when everyone used to ignore her back when she was Nerdy Mona and Alison would bully her all the time.

"Nobody ignore me like that, fuck!" says Mona in anger.

"Did I hear a bug nearby?" says Hanna.

"No, let's head to class." says Caleb.

Hanna and Caleb walk away.

"Shit, get back here..." says Mona.

Mona go to her locker, open it and grab her books.

She then walk to class.

2 days later.

"Mona, how the crap could you rape my man?" says Hanna.

Hanna is angry.

"I just gave him a porno-fuck, since you weren't there to do it." says Mona.

"Stop! You can't pull that old bullshit on me like you sued to. I'm no longer the little naive Hanna I once were. Back in the days you could manipulate me, but not anymore." says Hanna.

"Caleb's dick was awesome. It felt so good to have it in my pussy." says Mona.

"Ewww! Caleb's my boyfriend, not yours. If you want someone to fuck your dumb pussy, go find your own man." says Hanna.

"Wouldn't it be more fun to share Caleb with me, Han?" says Mona.

"No and you no longer deserve to refer to me as Han. I'm Hanna." says Hanna.

"Just eat crap." says Mona.

"Don't even try." says Hanna.

"Awww! Sweet little Hanna-Boo. Be a buddy and let me play with your sexy man." says Mona, all fake-cute.

"Never! You're not nice." says Hanna.

"Yes, I am. Me is a total sweetie." says Mona, all cute and sexual, impersonating Alison, the way Alison was when she was a bully.

"I won't fall for your lame Ali-act. You don't even do it with as much skill as she did back in the day." says Hanna.

"Little Hanna, you know that you love me." says Mona.

"Wrong." says Hanna.

Mona walk away.

The next day.

Hanna grab her phone and call the police.

"Rosewood PD. Officer Johnsen speaking."

"Hello, my name's Hanna Marin. I wanna report Mona Vanderwaal. she raped my boyfriend."

2 days later, Mona get arrested and sentenced to prison for rape on Caleb.

"No! Fuck you! Let me go...please..." whines Mona when they lock her in her cell at Pennsylvania Women's Prison where she has to stay for at least 8 years.

"Shut up!" says a security guard named Liza Capulet in a hard serious tone.

"Okay..." says Mona, getting afraid of Liza.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
